


I Know How You Look At Me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, M/M, Orgasm, Rutting, Underage - Freeform, kevin is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Kevin went forward easily, all but falling into his father’s embrace. It wasn’t something he had done in years, not since the first few times he woke up with wet underwear and fleeting thoughts of his dad, heavy and warm above him. It was safer to keep a distance, smarter. His dad wouldn’t find out if Kevin didn’t let him, so he cut down on the time they spent together.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin went forward easily, all but falling into his father’s embrace. It wasn’t something he had done in years, not since the first few times he woke up with wet underwear and fleeting thoughts of his dad, heavy and warm above him. It was safer to keep a distance, smarter. His dad wouldn’t find out if Kevin didn’t let him, so he cut down on the time they spent together.

It had been horrible, distancing himself from his dad. Kevin loved him, so much - maybe even more than he should - and they had been so close. Never had Kevin felt like he couldn’t ask his dad for something, or that he couldn’t go to his father for help. He had never felt like his father would judge him for being gay, would turn his back on him. But, with his body changing and his thoughts dirtying, Kevin had to be careful. He wouldn't let his father know, no matter what.

The dreams hadn’t stopped. Kevin had been so sure they would, had been positive it was just a phase but they - they didn’t. Rather, they increased in number and in detail and Kevin continued to think of his father in a way he knew was wrong. Worse, he started actively thinking of his father in such a way, let the fantasies from his dreams bleed out when he was alone and pleasuring himself. 

And so, despite how much it hurt, he had forced a distance between them.

He had kept away, scared at what his father's reaction would be should he ever find out. It had been hard to create the distance between them and harder for Kevin to stick with it. Now - now he had to wonder why he ever did. His dad’s arms felt warm around him and he felt safe, small with his dad cradling the back of his neck. His dad’s body was hard, firm where they were being pressed together and Kevin pressed ever closer.

He was trying to breathe, to calm his thoughts into something manageable but his father smelt good, masculine and a little sweaty. Kevin shoved his face into the crook of his dad’s neck, nosing at the skin there. The breath he let out was shaky and he felt himself sag, tension he hadn’t known he’d been carrying fall from his shoulders. 

Of course, he knew how dangerous cruising the woods could be. His father  _ was _ the Sheriff and more-so he knew how horror infested this town could be. But he - he just wanted to feel something. With everything going on he needed to get out of his own head, had wanted to feel  _ anything _ . He meant what he had told Betty, that he didn’t have the same options but more than that he wanted to feel  _ normal _ .

And sure, hooking up with strangers in the woods wasn’t necessarily normal, but hooking up with strangers was. It wasn’t Kevin’s fault he had to get creative doing so. And it had been good, those few times he had rutted against someone or traded messy blowjobs in the dark. But now, now he felt guilty. His dad was still holding him too-tight like he might slip away, and he felt awful for what he may have been putting the man through.

“I don’t want you going into those woods anymore,” his father said, voice low and Kevin startled when a large hand slipped further down his back to settle over the swell of his ass, “If you need something I want you to come to me, alright?”

“I, what do you me-  _ oh _ !” Kevin moaned low when his father’s hand squeezed, kneading at the fat of his ass and pulled him forward. His dad slotted a thigh between Kevin’s legs and pulled Kevin against his thigh. Kevin rode it out, let his father guide him as he continued the shallow movement of his hips, his hard cock pressing into his dad’s thigh.

“I know how you look at me, Kevin.” his dad’s voice had dropped deeper, his words exhaled over Kevin’s ear and the boy shivered. The material of his running shorts felt slippery-smooth against the head of his cock and he pushed forward even more, chasing the friction. He grabbed at his dad’s shirt, whining high in his throat when his dad again pulled him forward and used his grip on Kevin’s ass to roll Kevin’s hips into his own thigh. 

“I - uh, I’m  _ sorry _ ,” his voice cracked, years of shame and guilt washing over him even as he continued to rut forward, continued to roll his hips into his dad’s thigh. He was still clinging to the man's shirt, fingers curling tighter into the fabric as he moaned.

“It’s okay, _it’s_ _okay_. You’re being so good right now, baby, being such a good boy.” Kevin let himself get lost in his dad's voice, his cock giving a twitch at both endearments. He could feel the press of his dad’s cock against his hip, heavy and hard and Kevin pressed closer to it, shifting his hips until he could, until -

“ _ Tom _ !” Kevin whined, the word more of a breath than anything as he slotted their cocks together and rutted forward once more. He didn’t know where the name came from but he didn’t care, just sucked and bit at the skin in front of him, pulling up dark marks into his dad's throat as he continued to grind into his father's erection.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, Daddy shit _ . God,  _ god Daddy _ .” Kevin was hardly aware of what he was saying, just knew he felt good, so good, pleasure building in the base of his gut, tension growing low - lower still and  _ god _ , it felt great. 

“So good Kevin,  _ fuck _ , so good for Daddy,” that sent Kevin over the edge, had his knees going weak as he came hard in his pants, biting at Tom’s neck as he cried out. 

If it wasn’t for his dad’s hold on his ass Kevin was sure he would have fallen, but Tom kept him pressed close and ground forward. He grabbed the hair at the back of Kevin’s neck and tugged him back. Kevin’s cock twitched again and he went, letting his dad fit their mouths together, sucking on Tom’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth.

“C’mon, Daddy,” Kevin said between messy kisses, slipping his hands under the back of the man's shirt and rubbing at the skin, scratching nails down his dad’s back.

That seemed to do it and his dad’s back went tight, muscles pulling taught and he came with a low grunt. Kevin continued to rub his back, let his dad come down on his own time. He was wet and cold in his own pants but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not with his dad so close, carrying out thousands of fantasies he’d had over the years.

“God, god  _ fuck _ ,” his dad said, voice rough from his orgasm.

“Mhm,” Kevin mumbled, loose-limbed and comfortable, letting his dad support his weight and more than a little impressed the man had done so during his own orgasm.

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Kevin cringed, tried to step back but his dad wasn’t letting go. This - this was familiar. Kevin had been with enough drunk straight guys that he could recognize what it sounded like when they sobered up enough to realize they had just gotten sucked off by a guy and helped that same guy get off. 

“I was not planning on enjoying that,” his dad said but his eyes were crinkling with his smile and that was not what Kevin had been expecting. He also wasn’t expecting the kiss, but when his father leaned in Kevin didn’t pull away, rather let himself get lost in the soft slide of their lips.

“Go get cleaned up, alright? After, meet me in my room so we can talk, okay?” Kevin nodded but he made no move to get away and his dad didn’t let him go either, not until he pressed a long kiss to Kevin’s forehead before stepping back.

Tom cupped his cheek and Kevin turned into his palm, could feel how red his face must have been, “It’s nothing bad, alright baby? But we  _ do _ need to talk about what happened.”

Kevin nodded, though he ducked forward and stole another kiss - just in case it was the last - before he stepped past his dad. Even if this  _ was _ the only time he got his dad this way, Kevin would never regret it, nor would he forget it.   



	2. Chapter 2

Kevin took his time standing in the shower, though he washed himself quickly. He wouldn’t say he was hiding, exactly, but he also wasn’t rushing to meet his dad. He was pretty sure he knew what their conversation was going to be about, what his father was going to say and he - he was in no hurry to hear any of it. His dad was the Sheriff, above all else a good man and Kevin wasn’t sure if what happened had been a lapse in judgement or something more but he - he knew it wasn’t going to happen again.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with that. Having his dad so close, _Tom_ , so close - it was more than Kevin could have ever imagined. It still felt like a dream and Kevin turned the water hotter. The jolt of heat assured him that no, he wasn’t dreaming. The water was also now too hot to continue his shower so Kevin shut off the tap. He let himself rest against the tile for just a moment and pressed his forehead to the cooling tile.

He felt open, exposed. Raw. His chest hurt with the way his lungs were burning for air and he gasped, breathing deeply. His attraction to his father was something he had always kept close to his chest, wasn’t something he had ever imagine admitting to. He had spent _years_ only letting himself think about his father in the darkness of his own room, though stuck under the covers late at night. More than that, he had forced them apart, pushed distance between them and now it felt like all the nights he had laid awake crying, come cooling on his belly were for nothing.

Because now someone knew - fuck, _his dad knew_. It made it all the more real and Kevin couldn’t help but feel sick. He swallowed down bile, taking another breath and as he tried to steady he legs.

He still has to go talk to his dad, after all. His dad who had let Kevin rut against him, chase his orgasm against the man’s thigh until he spilled between them into his pants. His dad who did the same, who called Kevin ‘baby’ and held him ever closer. Who - who came too. And that had to mean something, didn’t it? It _had_ to.

So, maybe, maybe it was mutual?

He ignored the urge to cover up, instead slipping into his sleep shorts - which were admittedly from the woman’s section and very, very short - and one of his dad's old t-shirts. It was from his dad earlier days in the force, back when he was just a deputy and it hung loosely off him, the hem falling below the cut of his shorts. Normally, he would bundle himself up, hide away in layers until he felt comfortable that no one would be able to look at him and see his secrets. Besides, he was comfortable, wearing what he normally would to bed. He was not trying to seduce his own father, not at all.

Probably not, anyway.

Even if he was, he would have been far too nervous to do anything about it. His heart was beating fast in his chest and no matter how hard he tried he didn’t seem fully able to calm. He knew he needed to calm down but - the thought of never being so close to his dad again _hurt_ , hurt so much he almost turned around, walked back to his room. It would better not to know, to never have to his father tell him never again, or worse that it had been a  _mistake_.

But his dad called his name and it was so different now that he knew what that voiced sounded like calling him ‘baby’, low and wrecked and just the memory had Kevin chubbing in his sleep shorts despite the nauseous twisting of his stomach. His dick swelled further when he finally stepped into his father's room, fingers twisting into the material of his shirt. His dad was sat on the edge of his bed wearing only an old pair of sweatpants and Kevin found himself staring at his father's bare feet.

It was safer than looking at his bare torso, or his wide, wide shoulders. Kevin had always known his father was an attractive man. It wasn’t like he had been fantasizing over some slob, far from it. But - he had never quite realized just _how_ attractive his dad was. He was all hard, thickly sculpted muscle - years and years of hard work. God, Kevin almost whimpered.

“Come here, baby,” his father’s voice was soft, low and gentle in the silence of the room. When Kevin looked up his dad was holding out a hand, palm up and inviting. His face was calm and open though Kevin knew his dad was good at lying, could school his features into whatever mask he needed, something that came with years of well-done police work.

Kevin waited a long moment, his stomach twisting as his mind screamed in indecision. He - he wanted, god he wanted so bad but he wanted _so_ _much_. Too much. Much more than he thought he was going to get. He couldn’t imagine his father offering more than sex,  nothing more than something physical - but it wouldn’t be enough. Not after the _years_ of wanting, and lusting and of longing, too.

Of wanting for more than he ever should.

“I love you, Kevin,” his dad started, eyes on Kevin’s as he waited with his hand up between them. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough but he still stepped forward because his dad was still watching him, expectant and Kevin had always had trouble saying no when his dad asked something of him.

“I love you more than I should,” was said quieter and Kevin almost didn’t hear it, wouldn’t have if he hadn’t just stepped forward, placed his hand atop the one his dad was still holding up for him.

His dad tugged on their hands and Kevin stumbled forward into the v of his father's legs, his knees bumping against his dads inner thighs. They were close, so close and Kevin could hardly breath. He looked down at his dad, wide eyed and heart beat rocketing. The angle was strange, unnatural. Even now that they were the same height his dad had always seemed bigger, _is_ bigger, really. His dad didn’t let go of his hand, thumb rubbing the back of Kevin’s knuckles and it helps - the touch grounding him.

“God I never - and it’s _s_ _o wrong_  - but, fuck Kevin, I love you,” his dad's voice sounded wrecked, close to tears, and Kevin hadn't seen his dad cry in years.

He doesn’t like to think about it much, the last time he would have seen his dad cry. Kevin’s mother leaving was hard on them both and the only way they got through it had been by clinging to one another. Back then they had been closer, years before Kevin forced distance between them. But he - he was so close now, and for the first time in four years, he didn't shy away, didn't force distance between them to hide his feelings. He doesn’t fall back on the careful space he’s created for them. It’s too late for it anyway.

He moved forward, placed a knee on the bed next to each of his dads legs and he settled himself atop his dad's thighs. The look of surprise on his dads face startled a nervous laugh out of Kevin and he coils tell he was blushing, feel the heat of his face but he doesn’t move nor let go of his dad's hand. His dad’s mouth had opened, something like surprise written over his face at Kevin’s boldness. Kevin tried to smirk, though he’s not sure he hit the mark with how his dad’s face softened.

“You, uh, called me Tom earlier?” Tom asked, though it came out more of a question than he probably meant. Kevin nodded either way.

“I did,” Kevin said, fiddling with his dad’s fingers where he has the man’s hand between both of his. They’re calloused, rough and dry and Kevin wants to know what they would feel like against his skin. He finds out when they settle high on his thighs, fingers brushing under the already too-high line of his shorts.

“I enjoyed it,” _Tom_ said, hands incredibly warm where his fingers were rubbing against Kevin’s skin. Kevin could feel how his face was heating up, blushing under his dad’s gaze. Kevin doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands, hell he doesn’t know what to do _at all_. His dad - Tom - keeps surprising him.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Tom asked, tone gentle and Kevin ducked his head. He - his mind felt hazy, too slow and he didn’t _know_ what he was thinking, not really. He sure as hell didn’t know how to put it all into words.

“Hey, hey. Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kevin didn’t know, and his dad’s soft tone and warm hands and fucking _smell_ were all making it hard to think, made everything seem far away and distant. This was something he wanted so badly, something he _ached_ for and he was scared - terrified that this won’t mean the same thing to Tom as it meant to him. But Kevin had no idea how to say any of that. He felt unbalanced and uneasy and sort of like he was going to start crying.

“I -” Kevin begun, voice cracking as he tried to breath through the apparent panic, “I love you, and - and I’m attracted to you. But, but this can’t be a one time thing.”

“Baby, Kevin, I thought I was being more than clear?” Kevin shook his head, because no, his father was not being clear about anything, “Sweetheart, that wasn't a one time thing. You’re sitting in my lap right now.”

As if to make his point Tom slid his hands higher up Kevin’s thighs, fingers slipping under the material of Kevin’s shorts as they brushed against the edge of his briefs. Kevin raised himself, pushed into the touch and grabbed at his dads forearms, supporting himself as he let out a noise far closer to a moan than anything.

“Can I get a kiss?” Tom asked and Kevin leaned further, still supporting himself against his dad's forearms. The kiss was gentle, nothing like the open mouthed, sloppy ones they had traded in the kitchen. It was all dry lips and closed mouths and it made something in him calm. Kevin has never kissed anyone so gently before.

“Now, do you want to sleep in here?” Tom asked against Kevin’s mouth and Kevin stilled, moved only enough to rest their foreheads together.

“For tonight?”

“For tonight. Tomorrow. You can sleep here for as long as you want,”

How was supposed he to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this at work, yikes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin woke warm, a heavy weight settled over his side. He opened his eyes slowly, blinked against the low light coming in the from the window in front of him. Which - Kevin blinked again but the window remained in front of him, very different to the door he wakes up to every morning. He sighed, pushing on his elbow as he went to turn over, confused until his brain kicked in and he realized he was over-warm because his father was pressed against his back.

Falling back into the bed, Kevin gave himself a long moment to wake. The night was still foggy in his sleep haze, but it began to come back slowly. God, Kevin couldn’t believe that happened, that he got to have his dad in a way that he only ever dreamed. That he could be so  _ lucky _ . Kevin was still hesitant to hope but it felt like - like maybe  _ more _ could happen.

Eyes burning, Kevin finally rolled over to find his father already watching him. Tom - it was Tom now - was smiling, eyes barely open as they track over Kevin’s face. The attention made Kevin blush, face heating at the barely-there distance between them. He almost wishes he had snuck out to brush his teeth, that he had a chance to do his hair. Then, he remembers this is his  _ dad _ , the man who has seen Kevin at his lowest, his most comfortable and open and  _ raw _ .

“Goodmorning, baby,”

“Goodmorning, Daddy,” Kevin said and the endearment rolled of his tongue. His father’s lips turned up slow, and by the sexy grin Kevin doesn’t think Tom minds.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Tom’s voice was quiet, nothing more than a whisper into the dark room and somehow it made the endearment feel that much more precious.

“I’m okay. I slept well,” and he did. It was refreshing, to sleep through the night. It has been rare for Kevin, with how hectic the entire town had been, the boiling pressure of keeping secrets and sneaking out. Now that everything's out in the open, that he is literally where he has only dreamed of being, he feels infinitely lighter.

“Would you want to try something else this morning?” Tom asked and Kevin could do nothing more than nod, heartbeat already picking up.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tom said and Kevin’s mouth fell open, his eyebrows all but meeting his hairline. 

“Can you do that for me, baby? Can you fuck me, sweetheart?” Kevin wasn’t able to do anything more than nod dumbly, lay there while his dad moved in, pressed their mouths together. 

He nearly forgot to move his lips, to twist his tongue and bite. Still, he let his dad lead the kiss, let himself be pulled out of his shorts and underwear. He moaned low and long when his dad moved him, nearly lifting him to settle Kevin in a sitting position by the pillows. Kevin wasn’t able to remember his father getting naked but he wished he were. Everything was moving fast and Kevin suddenly felt far behind, struck dumb by the sight of his dad bending over as he fucking  _ presented  _ himself. 

Kevin’s cock twitched, hard and leaking at the tip and it must make it harder to think because suddenly Tom has pressed a bottle of lube into Kevin’s hand, urging Kevin to go on, finger him open. 

“I - a-are you sure?” Kevin’s asked. His hands were shaking as he poured lube into his left palm, the liquid pooling in his hand. He probably used too much, definitely used too much. God, he had no idea what he was doing it. 

“Yeah, baby. I want you to fuck me,” Tom’s voice was low when he spoke, “C’mon sweetheart, open daddy up.”

Kevin just nodded, helpless, then tried to make a vaguely positive noise. His dad’s face was pillowed on his arms, biceps big and back muscles pulled taught. Kevin couldn't - he couldn't even imagine fucking someone like that, someone so  _ strong _ . It was intimidating, more so because he’s never done this at all and clearly his dad has. 

Tom made another noise and Kevin blinked. His own cock was laying hard against his belly, flushed and leaking but he paid it no mind. His dad’s ass was gorgeous, strong and firm and the way he knelt had his cheeks pulled gently apart. He’s hairy even around his hole but Kevin doesn’t mind, doesn’t think anything could turn him off right now. It’s like he’s living a fantasy he didn’t even know he  _ had _ . 

“Kevin, open me up,” Tom’s voice had gone even deeper - demanding. Kevin whined, made  _ some  _ kind of noise and finally twisted his finger through the puddle of lube, trying not to spill any. 

He used his index finger to rub at his dad’s rim, rubbing his finger over and over but not pushing, teasing the way he sometimes does to himself. It was weird to not be able to feel the stretch when he finally pushed in, strange not to know when to stop. The noise his dad made is positive, though, so Kevin doesn’t stop until he has to, stares at his finger inside of Tom’s ass. 

He’s breathing hard, mouth dropped open and he may have been drooling but he doesn’t care, not when Tom pushed back, pushed and tried to get  _ more _ . Kevin took his finger out, ignored his dad’s grunt and slicked up three more fingers, gets them as wet with lube as he can before pushing two past his dad's rim. It’s a tighter fit, though his dad still feels looser than Kevin ever has and that - that makes something cold settle in his belly. He has never done this before, has never fucked someone nor has he been fucked and he doesn’t know  _ how _ . He’s going to be horrible and clearly his dad is capable of getting it elsewhere, why would he stay, why would he - 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong? Kevin, what’s wrong?” Tom was in front of him, brows pulled together and his lips pulled down in a frown - concerned. 

“I - why, I can’t,” Kevin tried to explain, to work out how he was feeling but his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth and his eyes were burning. 

“It’s okay, baby’s it’s okay,” Tom’s voice was soft, hands gentle when he pulled Kevin in and Kevin fell forward, buried his face in his dad’s chest. 

He breathed through the panic, not sure where it all came from. It not as though he were new to sex. He’s given his fair share of handjobs and a few blowjobs. Especially since he began cruising the woods but - but he’s never fucked someone. Hadn’t thought about it much other than late at night, outside of picturing his dad fucking into him. This wasn’t something he had ever considered, not in his years of fantasizing and it all felt like too much. 

It still felt overwhelming to even be with Tom this way, hell even calling him Tom was more than he ever thought he would have. Kevin was terrified of losing this, the closeness and the intimacy. It was so much more than he could have ever hoped for and even after a night he knew he couldn’t go back to nothing. It would hurt far too much to pretend nothing had ever happened, to have to move on.

“I want - I want to be with you,” Kevin said, voice loud in the quiet of the room. 

“I want to be with you too, Kevin. This isn’t just sex to me, you know that right?” Kevin shook his head against the skin of Tom’s chest. 

“God baby, I wouldn’t -  _ I couldn’t _ , fuck. I couldn’t do that,” Kevin nodded and he let his face be turned up when Tom pressed calloused fingers to his chin. This kiss was like the ones they shared before they went to bed, the darkness on the room falling over them once they were under the covers. It was gentle, the way Tom stroked along his cheek with his thumb, cupped Kevin’s face likes he was worth something. 

Too often, Kevin feels cheap. He’s gotten guys off behind buildings, in dirty washrooms and the back seat of their cars. More recently in the woods and they have never made Kevin feel like he  _ meant _ something. Hell, they didn’t always make him feeling  _ anything _ , sometimes they got off and they would leave, throw out a quick ‘thanks’ or a ‘don’t tell anybody’ and that was it.

He should have known his father wouldn’t treat him like he was something to be used and he felt guilty for being surprised. He fell forward when his dad tugged him, fell into the bed and wiggled until they were facing each other. The sheets were long ago kicked to the end of the bed and Kevin tried his best not to feel self-conscious, resisted the urge to cover himself. He let Tom look his fill, face and chest turning red under the attention. 

“Did you like what we did last night?” Tom asked and Kevin nodded. He felt shy, embarrassed under the heat of his dad’s gaze. 

Tom grabbed at Kevin’s hip and Kevin went forward easily, moving until their bodies were lined up. His cock pressed against his dad’s hip and Kevin rutted into it, chasing the sensation. It was dry, too dry but it felt good, so much better than it had last night with layers of denim between them.

“That’s it baby, good boy,” Tom praised, and once again grabbed a handful of Kevin’s ass. That felt better without clothes on too, especially when his dad urged them close together, lined up their cocks. 

Kevin was already hard again, and even though he lost his erection his balls were still tight from watching his own fingers disappear into his dad’s ass - at least until it went bad. He was not going to last, he knew he was not going to last so he darted forward, sucked Tom’s bottom lip into his mouth and whined for more. He got a tug to his nipple and he retaliated by talking Tom in hand, thumbing over the slit of dad’s cock as he continued to grind forward. His cock catches on the short hairs above Tom’s cock and the scratch does him in, has him shaking and whining and coming, covering Tom’s abdomen and the knuckles of his own hand. 

Tom followed fast, open-mouthed and panting deep, guttural noises into Kevin’s mouth as he spills between them. He panted, open-mouthed against Kevin’s lips, wrapped an arm around Kevin and pulled him even closer. His dick was still twitching in Kevin’s hand but Tom doesn’t seem bothered, rather trying to get as close as he possibly can. 

“Was that good?” Tom asked, not pulling back when Kevin squirmed, aware of how sticky they’ll become if he doesn’t wipe them off. 

“Yeah, yeah daddy it was,” Kevin admitted, setting in when it didn’t appear that Tom would let him go. Rather, Tom pulled Kevin closer, cuddling as much as he could and Kevin refused to protest. He loved it, enjoyed being this close to the man he  _ loves _ , now even more than he ever had before. 

It still doesn’t seem like Tom is going to let him up, not with the heavy, unmoving arm draped over him so he sighed, closed his eyes. He felt comfortable. Soft and warm and blissed out from his orgasm. He let himself fall asleep, dirty and sticky and  _ happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was a fun time!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really don't know. This was never supposed to happen. I blame mads, I think. I'm not even sure. Really, I blame [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZWBggBlytc) from the how. Keep in mind, I have never before watched Riverdale. Sorry if it sucks??
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavenderlotion.tumblr.com)


End file.
